wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Nile
Amelia Nile is a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy and Liz Hart's roommate. Amelia was a playable character in the events New Friends of Amelia and Amelia Finds Love. Story Amelia and Liz meet for the first time when Liz was accepted as a provisional student in the academy. They share the room 203 and became friends since the first day they meet. In all routes Amelia is always cheerful and talkative toward her friends and helps Liz whenever needed. In Elias's unhappy ending, Amelia invite Liz Hart to her parent's house for Christmas. In "New Friends of Amelia" spin-off event, players are able to play as Amelia in her own "love" story, with two routes: Augustus Charles Cole and Scarlett Quinn. This event presents the first female romantic interest route in the game, making Amelia bisexual. This event also revealed that Amelia plays occasionally Ladilz with Guy Brighton. In Sigurd's Happy Ending, Amelia is shown to have become an Assistant Prefect and helps Liz dress as the Sol Maiden. In Hugo's route, Amelia is on his way to Queensblade's Magic Academy as an exchange student along with Augustus and Scarlett. However, the political tension between the two kingdoms due to the General Smith's incident, makes the three friends (Amelia, Augustus and Scarlett) to be captured and held in Veda (a Queensblade's small town) by Queensblade soldiers on the charge of spying. Liz and her friends, whom had been in the area for another mission, heard of this and went to rescue Amelia and her friends. Hugo and Liz manage to rescue them from the guards and Klaus help the whole group to flee from Veda. Personality Despite having frequently expressed her own desire for a boyfriend, Amelia shows no resentment nor jealousy towards Liz, and is a source of emotional support in nearly all the routes. She is also insatiably curious, wanting to know various details about Liz's relationship. Despite this, Amelia never divulges the details of these discussions to other students. She is, however, fairly knowledgeable about other students, and shares her initial impressions of each of the love interests with Liz. Amelia is easy-going, willing to cover for Liz when she needs to sneak out, and overlooking the occasional visit by Liz's male love interest to their shared room. She also shares a love of cute things and sweets, enjoying the treats that Liz makes. In Elias and Luca's routes, Amelia gets along well with Liz's Carbuncle, frequently feeding it chocolate. Trivia * She is around 18 years old. * Amelia has a big family with many siblings. She has five siblings, 2 little sisters and 3 little brothers. *4 events were made based in Amelia: Amelia, the roomie!, New Friends of Amelia, Surprise! - Happy Birthday, Amelia and Amelia Finds Love. ** In those events players were also able to attain Amelia's design for their Avatar. ** Amelia tells Liz that she had to take care of her sisters and brothers since her mom was always busy in Randy's route. Gallery |-|Miscellaneous= Amelia_in-game_profile.jpg| Wh_amelia_event.png|"Amelia the Roomie" slot event 20180626 am early.png|"New Friends of Amelia" spin-off event 20181029_hunt176_ameb.png|"Surprise! - Happy Birthday, Amelia" collection event |-|Screenshots/Sprites= Screenshots: amelia with the academy cloak.PNG Tumblr nvrzj6uqt01sbcr29o1 500.png amelia with the academy uniform.PNG amelia daily clothing.PNG Sprites: Amelia_01_l_warai.png|School uniform Amelia_02_l_warai.png| Amelia_04_l_warai.png|Daily outfit Amelia_05_u_warai.png| Amelia_06_l_warai.png| Amelia_06_u_warai.png| Amelia_07_l_warai.png|New outfit from "New Friends of Amelia" Amelia_07_u_warai.png| Amelia_08_l_warai.png|New outfit from "Amelia Finds Love" Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards